The Darkness Within
by Kasandara Yuy
Summary: An interesting story that plays upon the theory of what would happen if Link met up with a Dark Link of much more substantial form. Co-written with Andi Maxwell.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off we don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, or Dark Link though if we did...*just smiles*. Anywho they belong to Nintendo.  
  
Second we'd like to point out that this entire fic was written by two people over a IM. Andi Maxwell and Kasandara Yuy. Inspired by a picture and our own yaoi/hentai imaginations this fic came about. Now for the warnings....  
  
This fic DOES contain NCS (rape), Blood, Gore, Link Torture, Yaoi, Eventual Lemon, POV, and a number of other things. If you don't like it don't read it...we don't need the flames and if you send us any you WILL be mocked. If you send CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM we will on the other hand appreciate it greatly.  
  
We'd also like to stress that in this fic it's slightly non-canon because Sheik and Zelda are two different people for purposes of plot. And with all of that said here are the pairings..  
  
Dark Link x Link, Shiek + Link, POSSIBLE Sheik x Link.  
  
Read and we hope you enjoy....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I entered the room and blinked several times at the vision before me....a lake stretched out before me, and a lone tree stood gnarled and bent, in the middle. I could barely make out the door on the other side through the mist and cursed that the distance to the tree was to far for my hookshot.  
  
"Damn...how the hell am I supposed to cross this...?" I looked around and noticed that I was standing in the water already..the fact that my boots were already soaked preventing me from noticing. I gazed thoughtfully the perfectly reflective surface of the water glad once again that'd I shaken Ruto off - but this time for purely vain reasons. I looked like a half- drowned rat after all that swimming. The tunic may have been imbued with the Zora's magic to help me breathe underwater, but it didn't make me waterproof. My honey-blonde hair hung limp around my face and I was grateful for the hat that hid the rest...it couldn't have been pretty.  
  
Taking a deep breath I took a tenative step forward, encouraged when I found that I wasn't going to sink into the smooth water. I took another step and another until I reached the tree in the middle. It seemed ordinary enough as I gazed at it, inspecting it and finding nothing amiss. Nonetheless, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. For all the trouble this temple had given me so far...this seemed FAR to easy. I gave up on the tree, finding nothing, and made my way to the door on the other side. "Surprise, Surpise..." My voice sounded tired even to MY ears as I realized the door was sealed and no keyhole in site...which meant something in this room - World? - held the answer. I turned around slowly as my awareness that something was out of place here increased the magic of the room tingling over my skin as my gaze fell again to the tree.  
  
If it hadn't been soaked and sticking to my skin, I would have sworn that my hair was literally standing on end instead of just feeling like it was. I couldn't see anything specific by the tree, but something felt...dark. Wrong. I began making my way slowly back over to it, wanting to get a better look at it. Somehow, the two-inch deep water at my feet caught my attention, and I froze.  
  
My reflection had vanished. I wasn't sure when it happened, but the mere fact that I could no longer see myself reflected in the mirror-like water beneath me set my heart to racing. I could feel something watching me. It wasn't, however, until I reached the gnarled little tree in the center of the misty room that I felt the real darkness of the second presence in the room. Something pricked at the back of my neck and I ducked just in time to see a tarnished sword dig into the tree's trunk as it went whistling past my head. I scrambled backward and got to my feet to keep myself from getting beheaded, and couldn't keep from staring at the person that had nearly assassinated me.  
  
It was me.  
  
Or at least it looked like me. Except where my hair was blonde, his was black. Everything about him mirrored me, but in darkness. A Warrior of Shadow...my shadow. I gulped as I drew the Master Sword from it's sheath at my back and held the Hyrulian Shield, not that I thought it was going to do much good, in front of me as I watched him standing there, smirking at me as if daring me to come at him.  
  
Drawing upon my courage I lept at him, a powerful blow meant to cleave him in two and be done with it...but to my surprise he parried and knocked my sword from my fingers at the same time. As it was, my hand went numb from the shock of his blade meeting mine and I felt my first real bout of panic since I had entered this place. Then I felt fear as I heard his voice. My voice.  
  
"Don't tell me that's the best you can do...."  
  
I took a step backward, swallowing hard as I tried to work the feeling back into my hand. My eyes darted away from the shadowy figure before me and to where the Master Sword lay in the water several feet to my left. My opponent laughed wickedly. "If you THINK you can get to it before I do, by all means, try. It's more fun for me if I get to chase you." His crimson eyes were gleaming with malice...and something else. Something I couldn't quite read, and something that made me shudder.  
  
I squared my shoulders, braced my feet against the ground, and dove.  
  
I rolled, my fingers closing around air and water. "Dammit!" I barked, near to snarling when I realized that my double was laughing. Cold, mocking laughter. I lifted my head to see him holding the Master Sword, MY Master Sword, in one hand, hefting it as if testing how it fit in his hand. Ruby-colored eyes as soulless as those of any child's doll came up to regard me calmly as he threw it away from himself to splash and clatter along the ground.  
  
"Looks like I win..."  
  
I went into a crouching position, pulling my bow off of my shoulders as his smirk widened, sauntering closer and closer. With one fluid motion I had pulled the arrow from the quiver at my back, nocked it, and released it into the air assured that it would reach its mark...until he batted it carelessly from the air with his blade. "Shit."  
  
I turn and ran at that point, hoping to lure him away from the blade, but turned to look over my shoulder to see him standing there looking merely...amused? The fucking bastard KNEW I wouldn't leave that sword. It was my ticket home. "Dammit...."  
  
Stopping I stood panting slightly as I summed up my odds. They weren't good...and he still hadn't left that damn blade more than a few feet from him. My eyes grew wider as he picked up the blade, MY blade and walked over to the tree. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at me as he placed it's tip on the bark of the gnarled tree and lunged forward, embedding it into the wood there. I could almost hear it scream in agony and I had to resist the urge to cover my ears until the ringing subsided in my head. "If you want your pretty sword back..." his deep voice sent shivers down my spine, "...You'll have to come get it...."  
  
I fought down the twitch at my eyelid and stood straight, glowering at my opponent. The bastard was just standing there smirking at me like he'd won something. The way he'd challenged me moments before was still making me shudder at the chills running up my spine, and I ground my teeth, one fist clenching.  
  
Finally, I settled on a strategy.  
  
I was just going to beat the hell out of him until he said uncle.  
  
That could work, right?  
  
I launched into the air at him, one fist swinging, headed for his jaw in a blow that would have shattered the bone.  
  
Had it connected. As it was, he sidestepped it, caught my arm, and twisted it around behind my back. I went up on my toes trying to keep the bones from snapping. "Dammit," I growled again. He shoved me forward and I went sprawling on the ground, scrambling to get back onto my feet. It was then that I noticed that he'd shoved me toward the Master Sword. I could almost reach it.  
  
Almost...  
  
It was then that I made another mistake in a long series of mistakes...I turned my head to look back at him and found a hand on the back of my neck shoving me into the ground, my chest pressed into the invisible surface of the water. I felt his knee press into the small of my back as he leaned over me. I expected the tip of his blade next and made a silent apology to Zelda wherever she was...I'd failed her. Imagine my shock when it was not the point of a sword, but his hot breath against my ear instead. "I could kill you right now you know..." his voice sent that annoying shiver along my spine again as I clenched my fist in anger and tried to gather my strength and buck the arrogant bastard off of me. I heard him chuckle...except it didn't sound as if he were amused, more like he knew what I was up to. "I could cut off your beautiful head and watch as your blood splattered on the floor and think nothing of it. I may still....but," and this is when I felt true fear..and maybe something else..what I felt I couldn't put a name on it because his tongue lapped out to lick at my earlobe, I shuddered. I'd like to think it was in revulsion, "For now...you belong to me..."  
  
I shuddered at that and closed my eyes. I'd never felt helpless like this. Not even when I learned of Ganon's plans, witnessed the fate of the townspeople of Hyrule in that city of undead. I'd always had the knowledge that I could prevent it. Something told me that this time...something was going to happen, something I didn't like...something that made my skin tingle with awareness, almost crawl. I could almost see the boy child inside me whimper with fear as my Shadow Warrior slid the hand that was still holding me down around to grasp me by the front of my throat, the fingers bruising the skin and almost cutting off my air supply as they slid up to grip my chin from that angle and lift my head. Sparks of pain lanced through my abused body as he arched me back, his knee still holding me down. He slipped all of my weapons free from the various pouches under my tunic - I should have known that he would know where each and every one of them was - before letting me settle back down his hand returning to hold me down by the back of my neck.  
  
I felt myself being flipped over onto my back and that's when I got my first close up look at the other me. His crimson eyes seemed to glow and he smiled down at me, slow and purely menacing.  
  
I think that was the first time I really realized I was terrified. Defenseless, trapped by a being that probably knew the back of my hand as well as I did...a being that would, most likely, slit my throat the moment I so much as twitched.  
  
I was screwed, and I think he could feel it. His grip on my neck tightened ever so slightly, and I found my eyes drawn back to the burning crimson gaze, feeling like a trapped animal there. The feeling was only intensified when he shifted his weight against me. I stiffened, eyes widening in absolute shock at the sudden presence of...oh, Goddesses. It hit me like a ton of bricks what the look in his eyes had been. My heart started pounding again...and I was uncertain if my apprehension stemmed entirely from fear. I knew, however, I wanted out of that room.  
  
And suddenly, I started wondering if attempting to get out from under him and the possibility of getting my throat slit was that bad after all.  
  
I decided to tempt fate. I couldn't let that hardness pressing into my stomach and the look in his eyes as he ground me slowly into the water happen. I pulled together the last shreds of my strength and arched my back since he was straddling me and hooked my ankle's around his neck to push him down and off. I heard his yelp of surprise but didn't take the time to analyze it as I scrambled back and towards my sword.  
  
And it would have been perfect...had he not grabbed hold of my ankle to send me again face down into the water. This time when I was flipped the eyes were still burning, but now they were pissed. His dark hair hung limply around his face and his hat had fallen off somewhere. and I winced as water dripped from it down onto my face. "Nice trick, pretty...not going to work twice I'm afraid..."  
  
I spat out the water that had gotten in my mouth when I'd been slammed into the ground again, tasting blood with it. Must've split my lip. "Can't blame me for trying," I muttered hoarsely, breathing harder with the effort of my escape attempt.  
  
He laughed once, short and cold. Just like the burning eyes. I wondered briefly what black magic had been used to create this dark mirror image of myself, but the thought was banished when he leaned down closer to me. "You know, I ought to tell you..." the blood-red eyes were gleaming fiercely now, "you're cute when you struggle."  
  
I sneered up at the face that mirrored mine, "Excuse me if I don't feel flattered by that..." I almost snarled. He smirked again, the anger in his eyes quickly being replaced by that darker, much more dangerous emotion as he brought his lips closer to my own, licking at the seam of my clenched mouth. He lapped at the blood on my split lip and I shuddered again. He laughed, the bastard. "You taste sweet..." I could see my blood shining on his lips.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the question I probably should have asked long ago...funny how it had just now occured to me.  
  
"Because...I told you," he paused as he leaned down his chest brushing against my own my eyes widening as the heat of his body penetrated the water breathing tunic, "You belong to me."  
  
Any witty or acidic retort I might have made died on my lips at the sudden heat I could feel radiating off him. This situation could go nowhere good. And it was getting there fast. Damn fast.  
  
The Master Sword lay agonizing inches away. I could reach it, I swore I could...if I could it would all be over and I could get on with this accursed mission in this waterlogged temple.  
  
His crimson eyes grew curious for a moment, and then he followed my darting glances off to the side where I was slowly reaching one hand out toward the sacred blade. And then he grinned, a feral, malevolent grin. "Oh, go ahead, pet." He leaned down over me, his next words whispered in my ear. "I like the thrashing..." and he nipped at my earlobe, making me shudder involuntarily.  
  
I didn't want to do what HE said, but I wanted him off me. My arm stretched and strained toward the sword, but I couldn't reach it. And during all this, my dark twin sat atop me, watching in deep amusement my vain struggles, seeming to be enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Oh good. At least one of us was having fun.  
  
Guess what...it wasn't me. The part of me that wasn't struggling for it's survival, was painfully terrified at what this being was doing to my body. It was almost as if my body was detached from my consciousness. Another inch toward my sword gained as he watched in amusement. Yeah, I wanna see that smirk there when I get it in my hands, you dark bastard. Then I'll show Ganon where he can stuff his creations. Right up his red headed as- "Dammit." he caught my hand, obviously tired now of my antics, and pulled it above my head along with the other one in a surpising strong one handed grip.  
  
"You let me hope on purpose..." I accused, almost childlike in my anger and frustration. He grinned, and it almost reminded me of me that time as he raised an eyebrow looking down at me. "I'm impatient for my reward..." Reward? Interesting choice of...why was his mouth on my ... oh goddesses...I couldn't help the groan of frustration, fear, anger and something else as I felt his lips caressing my throat, settling on the place where my corded neck muscles met my shoulder, sucking hard and deeply bruising as his teeth came into play.  
  
My eyes shot wide again at the bruising pressure, and I started pulling at his grip on my wrists, growling in further frustration and fear while part of me watched in that same detached horror. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. And yet there I was, stuck beneath some crazy, twisted version of myself that had plans for me that I really didn't want to picture in my head let alone experience.  
  
I couldn't get him off me, and to my further horror, it seemed that there was a tiny, miniscule part of me that wasn't afraid. Something inside me was curious, wanted to see what he'd do next. I fought it with everything I had, and yet felt the futility of my struggles - physical and mental - finding myself unable to remove my captor from his current position. I stiffened sharply when his teeth grazed my throat again, conjuring all sorts of unwanted sensations, and gritted my teeth together, muttering a few choice obscenities at the entire experience. He lifted his head to peer at me and gave me another one of those wild, feral grins of his. "You're feisty...and you're still cute when you're struggle...don't stop thrashing, pretty, it'd take all the fun out of it.  
  
"I like my toys wild..."  
  
I started struggling in earnest as his lips neared mine again, trying to headbutt him, tug my hands from his grip, anything to give me enough time to come up with a plan to get out of this situation alive. He merely laughed at my antics and then his fingers finally digging painfully into my scalp with his free hand his lips crashing down hard on my own. I could taste the blood as my teeth were ground into the tender inside skin. "Open for me pet..." I did open but only ask what the hell the idiot was talking about and that's when he tongue slid past my lips into my mouth. I think I was to shocked or something or I probably would have bitten his damn tongue off.  
  
As it was I sat there, completely stunned my eyes opened wide. The bastard must have taken my shock as acceptance because then he slanted his mouth over mine lapping again at the blood from my teeth being mashed against the inside of my lips. I could taste the coppery, metallic taste of it on his tongue. It repulsed me.  
  
I think he got a little too involved then, because I could feel his grip on my wrists go slack by just a fraction of an inch. I wrenched my left hand free and shoved myself up onto it, pulling one foot free and planting it against my twin's chest to push hard and send him falling backward right onto his ass.  
  
The shocked look on his face almost made all of it worth the trouble.  
  
Almost. My skin was still trying to crawl out of the room without me.  
  
I darted over to the tree where the Master Sword, MY sword, was still stuck deep into the wood and hauled it out just in time to clash it against the blade of the Shadow Warrior to keep him from taking my head off. "Stupid move, pet," he growled at me, eyes burning with an almost homicidal rage, and something else that made me shudder; barely concealed lust. There. I'd finally put a name to what I was seeing. What made my blood run cold. "You must not want to get out of here alive."  
  
I could feel my courage returning with the Master Sword in my hand, it's weight something familiar in this warped reality. I frowned and quickly scanned the room for the trigger that would finally open this damn room but the only thing that was here besides me was....HIM. So he was the fucking trigger, it would figure. So I had to fight him...kill him and get the hell out of here in one piece.  
  
Sounded good to me.  
  
We circled each other for a few moments, he seemed to just be waiting for me to decide to attack...who was I to deny him? I leapt at him, bringing the Master Sword straight down - a move that usually didn't fail me unless it met air, like it did now. I whirled and brought up my blade just in time to block the blow that would have taken my head from my shoulders, and knocked his blade to the side. He didn't give me the time to bring up an attack though instead throwing me into a defensive stance as he started raining blow after blow on me.  
  
Then it happened and we locked swords, hilt to hilt. His face was mere inches from mine, and then I gaped at my again empty hand as my sword went flying to land off to the left. I felt him grab my hand and twist it around my back, forcing my body into his, pressed chest to chest, and cursed. I was better than this!! It was like he could predict my moves before I even knew I was going to be making them. How the hell did you fight something like that?!  
  
I found myself inches away from his face, the dark olive skin flushed from anger, or battle, or...well, let's not think about that. He was glaring furiously at me, and I could sense the instability in his temper that was radiating off him. He was close to snapping, and I was fairly certain I wanted to be on the other side of Hyrule when that happened.  
  
He threw his own sword to the ground and snatched my wrists in the same moment, twisting me around so my back was to him, my arms crossed around my chest with his hands still holding their vice-grip around my wrists. He wasn't letting go this time. There would be no easy escape.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to let you get away so easy," he growled low in my ear, hot breath making me cringe yet again. Dammit, I shouldn't be so afraid of this freak! By all rights, he should have been dead by now! Why couldn't I get rid of him? "Just be a good little toy and quit arguing with your master, hmm?" He bent his head and bit my ear again - and part of me wondered just what the hell ear fixation he had - and I ground my teeth together trying to figure out a way out of the situation. Before I could, however, I found myself slammed to the ground once more, with no time to get my bearings back before he was upon me, flipping me over onto my back to straddle my stomach once again. "You keep fighting me like this and I can't promise I'll be gentle," he growled softly. "Of course, you kind of strike me as a boy who might like the rough stuff..."  
  
I didn't bother wasting my energy struggling right now, waiting until he tried something again, maybe he'd loosen his grip. That theory last all of two seconds until he ripped a long piece of material off of his tunic and wrapped it around my wrist tightly. I could feel my fingers tingle and go numb, loosing feeling there. The bastard was a quick learner.  
  
He picked up the sword he'd discarded and buried the blade into the ground underneath above my head and looped my hands around the hilt. I felt like a lamb upon the sacrificial alter as he looked down upon me that dark cold smile back on his lips as he removed a dagger from his belt sheath. "I like you like this pet...now...let's get a look at what my prize is..." he placed the dagger at my throat running small circles there, and I had to use every ounce of self control not to squrim or gulp. As it was I clenched my eyes closed, expecting the sharp point to pierce my skin.  
  
My eyes snapped open immediately as I felt the dagger catch in the material of my undershirt and pull downwards slicing cleanly through the white shirt and the blue tunic that covered it.  
  
I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping open in shock, the material falling away from my shoulders and chest and left me feeling rather vulnerable and bared to his gaze. The crimson orbs looked me over and I felt suddenly like I could use a good, LONG bath. Preferrably somewhere really cold. The frozen domain of the Zoras should work well for that.  
  
My aggressor grinned that feral grin again and advanced on me again, the dagger swiftly cutting my tunic and undershirt away from my body without ever coming in contact with the skin. I had a sneaking suspicion, as he began undressing me, that the dagger wasn't going to be used for just removing my clothes. He didn't seem that nice. His eyes went slowly over me, and I had to fight the urge to shudder again. "Beautiful," he murmured, and came toward me again, knife at the ready.  
  
"You think I was rough before? I'm just getting started, pretty..."  
  
I recoiled as he ran the cold steel of the blade running down the center of my bared chest, leaving me only covered by the tights and my boots. I shivered as he ran it down my stomach and over the material covering the part of me that didn't want ANY sharp pointy objects near it. My fist clenched and unclenched wanting to be around his throat and I wondered if I could get my feet up enough to kick the bastard in the jaw. As he started cutting away the material of my tights I swallowed in abject horror.  
  
His crimson gaze lifted to mine as he bared my unwanted erection to the misty air, his gaze mocking as he ran the steal blade lightly over it, making it...me twitch away. I hated my body's reaction to this. I wanted to go crawl inside of a cave and hide away from the light...right after I scrubbed my skin off for the feelings this evoked within me. I felt dirty already and I hated him all the more.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy this pet...looks like you're going to even if you don't want to." He laughed cold and low, "Even if your mind hates it, your body doesn't lie..." and his hand ghosted over my erection making me yelp and kick my legs feebly. I began to struggle at the bindings that held me. I could feel blood running down my arms from the bindings cutting into my wrist. I didn't care as I struggled more. I had to escape, to get away from this. I didn't want this.  
  
Body doesn't lie my ass. I felt disgusted with myself. I wanted nothing more than to disappear into the ground at my feet. Drops of crimson the same color as his eyes fell from my arms, dissolving into the water as my wrists continued to bleed. I clenched my jaw, fighting to keep control over myself as his free hand drifted over the sensitive skin again, making me twitch despite my best efforts. This was worse than any nightmare I'd ever had, than anything I could have ever imagined happening even in Ganon's twisted world.  
  
He grazed the knife's tip right down my stubborn, unwanted erection, and I clenched my eyes shut, struggling harder than ever against the ties at my still-bleeding wrists. This had to be stopped...but, much to my terror, I didn't know how to stop him. And that was what was terrifying. "Get AWAY from me," I growled, but the disappointing tremor in my voice betrayed me.  
  
"Get away from you?" he laughed harshly, the knife drifting along my skin again. "You don't want me to. Like I said before," he said, and leaned close to my face, whispering in my ear, "the body doesn't lie..."  
  
I felt the rest of the material being sliced away from my body before the blade was back and that hand. My boots had disappeared too. He ran his hand up and over my erection more firmly this time the pad of his thumb running over the tip gathering the moisture that had gathered on the tip rubbing it around in a circle. I couldn't help but moan in frustration. I wanted to use that damn dagger to slit his throat and hoped that'd I'd get the chance eventually.  
  
"You're beautiful my pet. But then I knew you would be..." and he stood looking down at me from my own towering height and stripped off his tunic and the undershirt. I had seen that body a dozen times in a mirror but never ever had I hated it as I did at this moment. The hard planes of his stomach. The faint line of dark hair that ran from his navel into the tights that poorly conceal his own straining erection. I shuddered in revulsion seeing the evidence of his lust. I had to close my eyes as he began pulling the garmet down over his hips and shuddered when I felt him crouch over me again his erection brushing against my own as I felt the dagger against my chest again. I took a deep ragged breath and my eyes flew open as I felt the sharp prick of the dagger on my chest right above my right nipple blood welling up from the flesh wound.  
  
His gaze captured mine as his mouth covered the wound and the nipple and began pulling at it with his teeth biting cruely on my nipple making me whimper in pain. Then he started suckling and the tingle that shot from my nipple and straight to my erection almost made me physically ill. How could my body do this to me?  
  
I was still afraid, but part of me was angry now. Angry at him, and angry at myself, angry at my body, my instincts, for betraying me. I clenched my jaw shut, refusing to say anything or respond to his efforts. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. His tongue swirled around my bleeding nipple again, sending another jolt of heat through me, and I shuddered.  
  
Damn him. I wanted nothing more than to send him to hell...but it didn't look like I was being given the opportunity. He ground his hips against mine, the sensation absolutely sickening to my rational mind - which was quickly losing the battle. I gulped back a breath of air, straining still straining against the bonds at my wrists, aware that I was losing blood at a more alarming rate. Dimly, in the back of my mind, I entertained the morbid thought that it would really piss him off if I died from the blood loss. I groaned again in frustration, my head thumping back with a slosh into the two inches of water.  
  
He laughed coarsely, leaning down to bite hard at my neck. "Oh, go on, pretty...let go..." he slid the knife's blade along my skin again, and then stuck the tip of it right into my skin just below the ribcage. "Scream."  
  
I had to bite my lip as the pain lanced across my body. More blood poured down my side and into the water below us. The wounds weren't enough to do serious damage but they hurt like hell and bled even worse.  
  
He made more superficial wounds over my chest and I kept quiet through it all. Quiet, that is until the dagger moved down to my erection again and my eyes widened.  
  
Suddenly then the skin on the inside of my tender thigh so close my erection and the sack underneath was knicked the blood splattering up onto my straining cock. I saw white and as if from far off a terrible, terrible scream echoed in the air. I didn't realize until I heard the cold mocking laughter that it was my own. I was going to kill him.  
  
"That's it pet...scream for me...it just makes it that much more pleasurable." I shuddered as he gathered the droplets of blood on his finger tips and jerked again in surprise when I felt his hands around the entrance to my body. He was going to use my own blood as a lubricant...  
  
Goddesses...the scream had continued to echo angrily into the air, only furthering my own rage. I jammed my teeth down into my lower lip, the metallic tang on my tongue telling me I'd split the skin again. It didn't matter. I wouldn't scream again, no matter what he did.  
  
It turned out to be a promise I couldn't keep when the knife flicked at the sensitive skin between my legs again, and I tensed up, howling in agony. I had never suffered pain like this, like the sharp, piercing fire that assaulted my bleeding body now. The pain seemed to stretch out forever...I wasn't sure how long I laid like that while he moved over me, making me almost numb to whatever else he had planned. I could feel what I was fairly certain was sweat beading on my forehead with the effort of all my screams, all the while his hands moved slowly, disgustingly over me. "Stop this," I muttered, voice ragged and hoarse.  
  
"But I like the screams...of course, it would be all the sweeter if you'd give yourself to me. Just give up...and I'll put the knife down.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
This was intended to be a one shot but it got long and in our minds developed a plot. Read and Review and more will be up soon ^^. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part II :: Sheik  
  
I dropped down into the temple protected by the Zora people to look for Link. He'd delayed far longer than he should have and I was getting worried. I couldn't find him anywhere, and I was getting more anxious with every step into the watery sanctuary.  
  
After several chambers of exploration, I found myself in a misty, featureless expanse. A good two inches of water lay mirror-like covering the ground. I took a step forward, squinting into the fog, squelching with each step as my shoes soaked through. I could hear laughter in the distance, but where it was coming from remained unclear.  
  
Except...  
  
I knew that voice. That was Link's voice. But it wasn't. It was...malevolent; cruel. I used the sound as a sort of chilling radar, for I had nothing else to go by.  
  
Suddenly, the mists parted before me. And the scene before my eyes took my breath away. Lying on the ground half-dead and bleeding from more wounds than I'd ever seen on a single person's body was none other than the Hero of Time. Crouched over him, laughing cruelly and murmuring what could only be terrible things in his ear was a sort of dark, twisted replica of the Hero. I stared, mouth hanging open in abject horror at the picture before me. Both figures were completely nude, and I could only imagine what horrific things the evil creature had done to the Hero...had done to my friend. Something snapped inside me, and I snarled. "Get AWAY from him," came the animalistic demand. I was scarcely aware that it had come from my own throat.  
  
The dark creature's head snapped up, crimson eyes boring into my own as his lip curled back in a sneer. "Ah...the inestimable bard of mystery. Your timing, as always, is immaculate." He got to his feet, droplets of water and blood draining from his olive skin.  
  
I scowled at him. "You screwed around with the wrong man," I growled, readying the little needle-like daggers I kept in mass supply. If I had anything to say about it, the bastard wasn't leaving here alive.  
  
"Oh, I think I...screwed...around with exactly the right man," he said, a sound that was vaguely purr-like in his voice. He reached down and retrieved the twisted, blackened version of the Master Sword from where it had been point-down in the ground, holding the bonds that kept Link's bloodied wrists tied. "And I just can't have anyone interfering, I'm sure you understand." And with that, he launched himself at me, sword swinging.  
  
I dodged lightning-quick out from under the blow; he might have known every move Link would make, but I was not his twin. He didn't know me. Rolling back up onto my feet, I hurled a dozen of the little needle-knives at him, smirking in satisfaction when at least half of them pierced his skin. A snarled curse ripped itself from his throat and I allowed myself a wider smile. Landing cat-like on my feet, I unwound the chain from my waist that I could use as a rather efficient weapon, and wound the end of it around my hand, swinging the other end of it in an almost mocking fashion in lazy circles from my other hand. "Aren't you done yet?" I asked. "If you don't leave now, I'm gonna wrap this around your neck and squeeze it till you pop."  
  
The crimson eyes seemed to be sizing me up, and I didn't so much as blink as my own ruby eyes stared dead-serious right at him. I wasn't bluffing. I wanted him dead in so many ways. For hurting Link. For even TOUCHING Link.  
  
Finally, the figure straightened, stooping down to gather his tunic and boots. "He's had enough for now, anyway...it's no fun if he dies before I'm done with him."  
  
And with a swirl of darkness and a chilling laugh left behind to float on the mists, he was gone.  
  
I recoiled the chain around my waist and scrambled over to Link's side, dropping to my knees in something akin to panic. "Goddesses, Link...what did he do to you..." My eyes darted over his poor, beaten body, and for a moment, my heart started to race in fear. It was a long moment before I shook myself out of the panic that had settled in and lifted him as gently as possible into my arms, using the power of my race and station to teleport us away from that goddesses-awful place...I could come back for his things later. Right now, the most important thing was helping him recover...no matter what it took.  
  
********  
  
I had a small hut beside Lake Hylia, but my gut instinct told me that the lake would be the first place that mad shadow would look for us, so I took Link instead to the home of Impa, Sheikah Sage of Shadow, in Kakariko Village. I knew he'd be safe there. I knew the villagers, and I knew they would guard and protect him with their lives. I also knew that they wouldn't share the information of his coming with anyone if I asked them not to; the people of Kakariko were used to guarding secrets. I stumbled into the house still carrying him, and took the battered Hero of Time straight to the large wooden tub in the house's rear so that I could clean his wounds and dress them as best I could.  
  
I certainly wasn't going to let anyone else do it.  
  
It was a long, difficult process, but finally I was satisfied with his bandaging. I changed into dry clothes for myself, and, once Link was dressed and safely tucked away in a bed in a room I specifically ordered to be kept quiet and peaceful, I headed for the door. "Watch him," I directed a young woman, one of the home's caretakers. "See to his needs if he awakens."  
  
She nodded, her big brown eyes full of concern for the Legendary Hero. "Will he recover?"  
  
I nodded, casting her a reassuring smile - one that conveyed more confidence than I felt - before lifting the mask that covered the lower half of my face. "He will. He's the Hero of Time...he'll be fine. Just care for him until I return, please?" She nodded, bowing slightly to me - out of respect, I guessed - and moved on silent feet into the room to keep watch until I returned.  
  
I left the house to gather Link's possessions from the Water Temple, where I'd seen them strewn about with the shredded remnants of his tunic, the fury flaring in me again when I saw that his blood still hung crimson in the little pool of water on the room's floor. I wanted to wring the neck of that shade and watch his life drain from his body. I wanted to be there when his last breath rattled from his throat, and I wanted to dance on his grave. NO one hurt Link.  
  
Not without answering to me.  
  
********  
  
I'd gotten in and out of the Water Temple with little to no obstruction from the creatures that inhabited its depths, and had stored Link's things once more in Epona's saddlebags while the chestnut mare watched me in placid curiosity. I think she knew I was a friend to her rider, and trusted me. I tied her to the hitching post in the Kakariko common area near Impa's former home and returned to the house, escusing the young lady who had watched over him faithfully since my departure, and sank down into the chair beside the bed, my eyes coming to rest on the sleeping face of the Hero of Time. Not for the first time, I was struck by how young he seemed despite his age. There was a youth and innocence in his features that had made me trust him the first time I saw him. Living in the harsh, cold world Hyrule had become since the beginning of Ganondorf's rule had made it hard for me to trust; a man couldn't be sure who was enemy and who was friend these days, but I knew the moment I saw the earnest blue eyes and the Master Sword in his hand that the Hero of Time was genuine...that he was the most real thing in my world.  
  
And I'd clung to that belief...the hope that, with a little help, he might indeed be able to free our Princess from whatever prison or exile she suffered, and bring down the horrible tyrant destroying our beautiful land. And something more than that...I cared for him. He'd become the only real friend that I'd had through this stretch of lonely hell, and I would be forever grateful for it.  
  
I was torn rather abruptly from my musings when he stirred, brow furrowing in his sleep. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl, and his head turned first to one side, then the other. Nightmares...I'd witnessed him experiencing them before, watching from a distance as he slept near some campfire during his lonely journey, keeping watch over him for his sake, knowing what kind of ambush could come in the nights in this bleak countryside. But this one...it seemed worse, somehow, more real, more of a night terror. And suddenly I knew he was reliving the experiences, the torture he'd suffered at the hands of that dark, twisted monster in the Water Temple.  
  
I shot from my chair, dropping to my knees at his bedside, and put one hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," I soothed, "you're safe. You're among friends now." I wasn't certain if he could even hear me through the frightful images of, well, the Goddesses only knew what he was seeing, but I had to do something, say something, to try and help. It killed me inside to see my friend...my only friend...suffer such monstrous treatment. I couldn't do anything but murmur what I hoped were calming words to him, hoping that somewhere in his dream he heard me and took comfort. I brushed a strand of the usually-shining golden hair from his face, brought near to tears myself by his suffering.  
  
After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, his fearful movements and whimpers subsided and he slipped back into what I hoped was a more restful slumber. I hauled myself back up into the chair, my head sinking into one hand. I sat like that for long, silent minutes, casting a prayer to our Goddesses that they'd ease his suffering, take away his pain...and maybe, by doing so, take away my own as well.  
  
********  
  
Long hours later would find me still in that chair beside his bed. I had only left once, and that was at the request of the brown-eyed young woman, who insisted that I not do injury to myself by ignoring my own needs. She had prepared a brief meal, and begged me to eat. Finally I acquiesced, and she took up vigilant watch over the recovering Hero.  
  
I finished quickly and returned to my post, watching him through the chill Hylian night.  
  
It was just after dawn when he awoke.  
  
I was half-asleep myself, and it was a moment before I realized that he was looking at me. I sat up straight and waited for a moment before speaking. "You're awake," I said, once again reaffirming my wonderful grasp on the obvious.  
  
That slip wasn't lost on him, and he cracked a tired grin, hauling himself upright. The white tunic I'd found for him hid most of the bandaging, except what showed through on his chest where the tunic was slightly open. "You shouldn't be," he retorted hoarsely. "You look like hell," he said.  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him. "That's funny," I remarked. "Real funny coming from someone who looks like death warmed over."  
  
He tried to laugh, but wound up coughing raggedly for several long, agonized moments. Finally, he took a deep, shuddering breath. "You...how did you get me out of there?"  
  
"It wasn't easy," I replied. "You weigh a ton."  
  
"And you're a featherweight," came the automatic throw-back. His eyes went serious, the deep sky color lacking a great deal of the shine I'd come to be so used to, a sight that caused me physical pain. "Thank you," he murmured softly, eyes closing again. For a moment I thought he'd drifted back to sleep sitting up, but he spoke again. "He..."  
  
I was fairly certain I knew what had taken place in that chamber in the Water Temple. There was no questioning it. Not with the way I'd found them. And I knew by the depth and number of the wounds on my friend's body that he hadn't gone willingly. "Don't. You don't have to say it. I know...and I promise I'll make him pay for it."  
  
His eyes went distant, the tortured soul inside peeking out. "I couldn't stop him," he whispered. "It was like he knew every move I was going to make before I did. And the pain..."  
  
I moved immediately to his side. "I told you that you didn't have to say it," I mumbled around the lump in my throat. I ached for him, wanted so desperately to ease the wounds inside like I'd done with the surface wounds, but I didn't know how. "You don't even have to think about it."  
  
One bandaged hand came up to cover his face. "I can't help it. Everything keeps playing over and over in my head. He was terrifying..." and it was almost amazing how hard he was shaking.  
  
I sighed, each word he spoke a dagger in my heart. I wrapped one arm carefully, hesitantly around his shoulders and drew him in against my own chest. I wasn't sure how he'd react after such recent torture, but he crumpled against me, weeping like a broken-hearted child. I held my best friend as tightly as possible, rocking gently and murmuring words of reassurance, though my own voice was choked. I tried my damnedest to keep my own tears from falling, and yet fall they did.  
  
I'd never cried before. Never shed a tear even though I might be dying inside. Keep a strong front, I'd always been taught. No matter what you're feeling, you don't show it. But now...as I watched my friend, my brother, my confidant come apart at the seams, I couldn't keep them from dropping into his hair, staining my own clothing even as his tears dropped hot against my skin as they soaked through my clothing.  
  
I stayed with him, his grief finally allowed to run its course, and held on as tightly as possible, sending an apology to the Goddesses and Princess Zelda, and a silent plea to them to forgive us...Link's quest would have to wait. His recovery, body and soul, was a hundred times more important. And I would stand by him for as long as that recovery took. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as a few days later I was pulling over the familiar Green Tunic that had been a constant companion to me. I was on my way back to Zora's Iced over Domain to get another one of the Blue Tunics...my last one in shreds. My mind skittered away from the memory of HOW it had ended up that way, but sooner or later I was going to have to face it. I had to go back. I had a mission to finish and though I wasn't completely finished healing, hell if I were honest, I'd barely begun, but I needed to get the world right and Ruto was still somewhere in that accursed temple.   
  
Strapping on my belt and pulling my boots over my new tights I felt more like myself as I put my bow, hookshot and hammer in their proper places. Finally I picked up the Master Sword and looked at it. I shuddered as I realized no reflection gazed back at me from the blade. No - my reflection was out there, somewhere, waiting for me to come to him. It was a twisted concept but true.   
  
I lifted my head as Sheik returned from wherever the Bard went during his stay in the village. I had wondered and once had even asked. He just went all quiet and told me that some questions were better left unanswered. I never asked again after that though my curiousity did sometimes wonder.  
  
Sheik watched me dress and gather my things, and I knew there was a frown on his face even before I looked up. "You shouldn't be up yet," he scolded. I'd only been down a few days at most, and I think he'd hoped to see me stay put for a week, maybe two. He should have known better; in the short few months he'd come to know me, I thought he'd also come to know that there were very few things that could make me sit still for longer than a day. He'd said it was something he admired about me...  
  
"Sheik, don't." And now, I'm sure it was one of the things that made him want to hit me. My eyes came up to meet his, and his protests fell away. I wondered what he'd seen.  
  
"All right, all right," he sighed, acquiescing to what basically equated to a force of nature. I definitely know how to be stubborn. "But I'm going with you."   
  
I scowled again. "Says who?"  
  
"Says me," He retorted bluntly, folding his arms and glaring at me. "You told me he knew every move you were going to make before you made it, correct?"  
  
I couldn't meet his gaze when he said that, but he didn't seem sorry he'd said it. "Yeah," came the barely-heard response. I hated admitting it. It was still under my skin, eating at me.  
  
"Then you need backup. You need someone who can watch your back...who can help you if you get in a tight spot. Also correct?"  
  
I clenched my jaw, teeth grinding. "Yeah," I said finally, "yeah."  
  
What could I do or say? I didn't enjoy the fact that he was right. I was used to doing this on my own. This was my mission dammit. But now...now I had come up against an enemy who knew me inside and out....I'd met my match in my shadow.  
  
I finally lifted my eyes to his crimson gaze with a sigh, "Get your things together then, I'm leaving out as soon as I can..I'll be using the son song alot too, I don't know why but I don't want night falling while I'm out there."  
  
Sheik just quirked his lips slightly at that, "I'd hate to remind you but he's a shadow. I think he could probably follow us regardless. We'll just have to be careful."   
  
"I know Sheik...I know all to well I just don't want him to get any chance for an upperhand." I picked up my wallet and went to the door. "I'm going over to the witches place, I need to stock up on some blue potions.....maybe even some bombs...cause if I find him I'm gonna stick one up his ass and happily light the fuse."  
  
"Now, THAT, my friend, I would gladly pay to see."   
  
I couldn't help but laugh at his statement.   
  
"I'm ready whenever you are. I pack light, remember? And if you don't, I'll play the Sun's Song for you...I know I said he's a shadow...but I don't blame you. If it were me...I'd do the same thing." he shrugged.   
  
Sheik cracked a thin, almost wicked smile. "You know...even if you'd told me no...I would have followed you," he admitted as we walked out the door. "I'm not going to let you face something like that alone. No one should have to face their own dark side alone. Especially not when it's turned into a living being and insists on filleting you."  
  
I nodded. "I understand. I know how you think, remember?" I said, grinning.  
  
He bowed his head, acknowledging my point. "Fair enough. Come on, you pirate," he said, putting one hand briefly on my shoulder, "let's get going."  
  
----------  
  
And so he came with me and that's how I ended up here again... We had fought through the temple. Alot I had already unconvered and so atleast I didn't need to a second time. But as I stood infront of the door that lead to the shadowy room my gut clenched. I knew what the trigger was, but if he'd left the temple...would the other side be open?  
  
I calmly held my Master Sword in front of me nodding once to Sheik and triggered the switch to the room. And met a completely normal looking room with about two inches of water on the floor. I could hear water dripping from the ceiling somewhere. Where had the tree gone? Where had the reflective Lake gone? Was I going insane?  
  
I looked to Sheik, and the confusion had to be clear on my face. Did this mean my worst fears were true and that the bastard was out there somewhere in the world just waiting for me? I walked cautiously across the dimly lit room and to the now open door. He was gone. I heaved an unconcious breath of relief. I wouldn't have to face him this soon.   
  
I looked back at Shiek who was just staring warily around the room as if trying to probe the shadows on the walls. I cleared my throat to catch his attention and he nodded to show he was listening but otherwise kept up his vigilant watch. "I think I'll have to take the rest from here....this is my mission and I'm supposed to do it on my --- "   
  
"Like hell you are.....just because he isn't here..doesn't mean he isn't around and until he's dead and I'm dancing on his grave you've got yourself a constant companion..." he almost snarled. Amazing how someone can snarl yet whisper at the same time isn't it....well Sheik was a man of many talents it seemed.  
  
I sighed in defeat and stepping through the door I looked around.and noticed the rather large chest and a block with the sun insignia on it. I pushed open the chest and shielded my eyes as the magic that had sealed it shimmered briefly before dying out. I picked up the newest addition to my weaponry. It looked like a red version of my hookshot. I shruged and went to put it next to the hookshot but frowned when the other weapon was gone. I don't think I'll ever get used to Hyrulian magic.  
  
Well atleast I could handle the block. I pulled out the Ocarina that Zelda had launched at me from atop the horse with Impa and played a few notes before closing my eyes. I knew Sheik was watching me then as the power flowed through my viens and I played the notes of the "Song of Time" the block flaring in blue magics to disappear into the floor leaving a gaping hole in the floor.   
  
I looked at Sheik as the last notes died away and put my Ocarina back. He merely raised an eyebrow and gazed over the edge of the hole I'd just created. The sound of rushing water came up to meet our ears and I just shrugged. "After you...?" I almost laughed at his bland expression.  
  
"I don't think so, Hero of Time..this is purely in your realm of expertise. I'm just along for the ride. If I hear you spatter below I know not to jump." he said with the barest twitch to his lips.  
  
I laughed at that pushing off the side and into the darkness below. I landed a moment later a bit hard maybe on a platform overlooking a rapidly rushing river. Moments later I heard a thump and an "oof" behind me. I turned to see Sheik standing and brushing off his knees. Seemed that maybe the Bard had landed a bit harder than me.   
  
"You okay?" my voice echoed a bit in the cavernous area and his snort echoed even louder. "Well don't get all angry at me you're the one that wanted to come al--"   
  
"Just shut up and get on with it..." Sheik could really be pissy when he wanted to be couldn't he. I just smirked and nodded my head again and looked at the area. This was going to be fun....and I dived in.  
  
-----------  
  
A couple of hours? -days?- passed before we emerged shakey with victory from that temple. Shiek was waiting for me as I appeared in the portal of blue light having payed my visit to the sage of the Water Temple. I don't think I was too surprised when it ended up being Ruto.  
  
I walked over to him and watched him as he watched the crystal water rise up just as another sunrise crested the edge of the mountains. I sighed looking over the once again peaceful lake and heard Sheik mumuring something about the Zora's. I just nodded absently. It was the first time since meeting the darker me that I had felt at peace. The last guardian of the Water Temple had been more of a pain in the ass than anything difficult. Sometimes I had to wonder at Ganon's insanity when he made them. Living Water controled by a core of ....goo was the closest I could come to describing it. I just shook my head in remembrance.  
  
I looked at the stone I was resting my foot on and read the Hylian scripture there.....and raised an eyebrow. Hell it was worth the shot. I pulled my bow from my shoulders and knocked an Arrow gazing at the sun as it crested the mountain tops and fired straight at it. I heard Sheik grunt as a shimmering Arrow appeared in the sky and landed on a little island off the side of our current location.   
  
I grinned over at Sheik, "Feel like getting wet and getting that for me?"   
  
"Not on your life...I'll wait right here thankyou....Just be quick, we can't afford to stay anywhere for to long..." he said and I could hear the tremor of worry in his voice. So much for my calm lake. Ah well.  
  
I jumped into the water shaking it from my eyes as I surface and swam out to the island grabbing up the arrows and sinking below the surface to swim back to the other bank and Sheik.  
  
I broke surface again. That's when it happened and a hand seized in my hair hauling me out of the water and the crimson gaze so full of hatred pierced me. I could see Sheik a few feet away crumpled to the ground, possibly dead. Fuck this was not my day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes :: Here it is...the fourth chapter. Sorry for the length of time in getting this out but well it's worth it I think for all of those who were looking forward to the Dark Link x Link action....  
  
Also this chapter is in our favorite Dark Hero's Point of View!! READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
~Kassie  
  
He had not a clue how bad his day had yet to get.  
  
Finally. That damn bard was out of the way and I'd retrieved my pet. The fear in his eyes only made him that much more attractive. He thrashed about a bit, but I had a grip on his hair that wasn't about to be broken. I threw him down on the ground, moving swiftly over to slam him back down by the shoulders when he tried to get to his feet. "We did this before, pretty," I murmured in his ear, thrilling at each repulsed shudder that went down his spine. The fear was almost intoxicating...oh, who was I kidding? It was a drug. "You're not getting away, this time."  
  
He glared up at me as I sat down on his legs, spitting into my face. "What'd you do, kill him?" he snarled, those beautiful blue eyes burning. "Disgusting bastard," he snarled further.  
  
I smirked at him. I couldn't help it...he was so naive. I was keeping the bard for later. Purely for...entertainment. I wanted to hear THOSE screams for an entirely different reason. Link was...my pet. Sheik was...a toy. I planned on keeping Link around for return visits, broken and submissive...  
  
Apparently patience was a virtue I did possess. How about that?   
  
I couldn't help reaching out to drag a few strands of his hair from his face before I answered. The widening in his eyes and the more desperate struggles told me that I was on the right track, that I would be able to finish what I'd started inside the Water Temple before that damn bard had shown up. His body knew what his conscious mind wouldn't admit...and I KNEW it would respond with all the truth he lacked. "He's not dead," I said, suddenly weary of his furious stares and growled accusations. "Please...if I wanted either of you dead, don't you think you'd already be rotting somewhere on the Hylian plain?" I crowed inwardly at the sudden intake of breath as I ground against his body.  
  
I leaned forward to whisper in his ear again. "I've been watching you...from within..." I pulled the knife free from my boot, trailing the tip of the blade around his throat. I could smell his fear...it was such a rush. The low growl I heard suddenly sounded more like a purr, and it took a moment to realize it was coming from my own throat. "I want to hear you scream again, my pet...scream for me..." and once more I sliced his tunic open, eyes taking in the perfection beneath. Oh yes...definitely keeping this one for my personal use...Ganon's orders be damned, this one was mine.  
  
I ran my hands over the bandages of the wounds I had caused just a few short days ago and took pleasure in ripping the gauze padding off, hearing his sharp intake of breath and then hiss of breath as half of them had bled and stuck to the bandages causing a new flow of blood to start. I bent my head and licked a trail of it off the center of his chest, the metallic taste of it heavy like a drug in my mouth and smiled down at him. He stared at me in horror and I guess that he saw the blood covering my lips. His blood. His struggles increased ten fold nearly unseating me at some point and I had to backhand that pretty face. His head snapped to the side his eyes glazed from the force of the blow. But being the Hero of Time that he is, he quickly recovered. Good, I like it when they fight back.  
  
I leaned into to kiss his parted lips and he tried to jerk his head to the side but I still had a grip in his hair. I let him taste the salty sweetness of himself in my mouth. I could almost sense his revulsion and yet his body ground back into mine. His mind might hate me but his body was a fast learner as to who it's master was.  
  
I ran my other hand down his side, already slick with blood and the water he just came out of. He skin was cold to the touch - out of fear and pain and the coldness of Lake Hylia - but I was sure I could soon warm it with my hands and mouth. I needed to free up my hands and I needed to get that damn sword out of it's sheath and out of the way before he remembered he had it.   
  
I used my hand again to run up his side and almost lost my concentration as he shuddered against me. Damn but his fear was intoxicating, almost enough to overwhelm me and make me take him before I had planned. But I had waited FAR to long to be in his body and had planned it out and so would take my time, drawing out the pain, the pleasure until his mind broke to me and he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Until they blended beautifully and he truly became mine. He was already mine though he didn't know it yet. I would was more than eager to teach him.  
  
I slid the sword out of it's sheath and grinned at his predictable struggles as it left it's master. The Master Sword...maybe I would take it with me when I went. A sword with that name fit my personality I think. "Damn you bastard, kill me and have it over with!!!" Such passion. Such defiance. It just made him more beautiful to me.  
  
I looked down at him turning the blade over and over in my hands and then looked at him, "If I kill you then what would happen to your precious Hyrule? I may grant your request later pet but for now, I don't want a corpse."  
  
I tossed the sword out of reach and like before took his weapons tossing them off to the side. The only one allowed the toys for this game was to be me. I had prepared to see him this time bringing ropes to bind him and this time I had a tree to bind him too right next to us. I quickly bound his struggling hands, the ropes quickly rubbing the scabs from the wounds on his wrist raw as he fought his constrictions.   
  
I laughed coldly delighting in his struggles. I loved his defiance of me. I hoped he retained it everytime I took him. I wanted to see the hatred in his eyes as I plunged into his unwilling body. I wanted to taste his pain as I pounded us both into a beautifully pain filled climax.   
  
He growled at me as I cut the fabric of his tights away again, trying to kick out at me as I ran a hand back up his bare leg. I smirked at the bandages and saw the fear enter his gaze as I looked up at him before pulling those off too. His scream was gratifying as the wounds on his thighs stared slowly seeping blood again. I bent my head to them lapping up the salty liquid, letting it slide down my throat. "Fuck...let me go then you bastard...don't--"   
  
"You aren't going to beg for me already are you? I've already told you...you aren't going anywhere for now. I want you around to play with you my pet." He just glared up at me, but I could feel the tremble through his body. I laughed again and I could see him gritting his teeth.  
  
And I laughed as my hand ghosted over his erection. That part of his body twitched aching for the touch it knew so well...my touch. I after all had been a part of him for so long. His body instinctively knew me. It desired to be one with me, even if it's owner didn't know it. I rub more firmly up his length my thumb rolling the moisture at the tip on my fingers before running it's stickyness back down his erection. His breath again hissed through his teeth this time for an entirely different reason as his body arched into my hand thrusting. Unconciously seeking more of the pleasure, the pain only I could give him.  
  
I let my hot breath ghost over his length and looked up into his heated gaze, full of hatred, for me and for himself, as I let my tongue touch the tip of his length. His struggles were growing slugish as the cold and blood loss sapped his strength from his body. I laughed as his eyes closed, a curse coming from those sweet lips as I lowered my head taking the weight of him in my mouth. My hands brushed the wounds on his thighs creating a throbbing pain there and he yelped almost screaming for me again.  
  
"Don't worry pet...you'll be screaming for me soon enough - Only you'll be screaming for more."  
  
"Fuck you, just get it over with you Dark Bastard!!" he growled.   
  
"I don't think so, I want you to remember this. When I leave you're bleeding body here this time, I want to be the one you remember when you close your eyes. When you dream at night, it's my hands that will bring you pain and pleasure." My words inflamed his struggles again and he howled in pain as I squeezed one of the wounds on his thighs causing the blood to run in a steady rivulet down his pale thigh. "That's it, scream for me..." and I took his length in my mouth continuing to squeeze the wound slowly as my ran my teeth lightly along the ridge at the head of his erection. My tongue flicked out gathering the moisture that had again gathered there a different taste from his blood but still salty sweet.  
  
His breathing became ragged and he tossed his head from side to side as pain and pleasure over took his mind. Perfect - and I swallowed his length in my mouth. His hoarse shout as his body arched off the ground only held down by his restrained arms was all I could have hoped for. It was his body's response. I knew that if he had been in control that wouldn't have happened. The loss of blood, the cold seeping into his mind and the mix of pain and pleasure driving out all coherent thought and leaving only instinct.   
  
It gave me pleasure to know that I was the first to touch him at all. I knew his body as well as he did. I worshiped it as it should be. I left my marks as a reminder and a warning to anyone who tried to take what was mine when I was away. No one touched what was mine and lived very long...not even that Bard. Eventually his time would come too.  
  
He gasped again as my mouth worked him, one of my hands wrapped around the part of his erection I couldn't reach with my mouth, pumping him in slow time with my mouth's rythm. His breathing was ragged and he was grasping the ropes that bound him to the tree tightly, but those beatiful eyes never left me or what I was doing. I returned his gaze, possesing him with my eyes as my tongue wrapped around him. I could almost feel his words, "Damn you..."   
  
I laughed, the low humming of it vibrating against him making him stiffen and bite his lip. A moan perhaps? I squeezed his thigh again - a warning - and he screamed at the pain. "Don't hide your reactions from me pet, I want to hear you moan sweetly for me too."   
  
"Fuck off bastard..." he managed to grit out. I was pleased that he still had the spirit to resist the pleasure, pain and weakness I knew he felt. I felt my own erection hot and heavy, held against my body by the ground and my tights, the friction of it almost unbearable.  
  
I continued to stroke him slowly with my mouth as my other hand gathered the blood on his thight. The perfect lubricant. I brought my crimson fingers up to his entrance teasing the quivering muscle there lightly and I felt him tighten up in reflex. "Relax unless you want this to also hurt pet..."  
  
"Like you fucking care..." he ground out around clenched teeth.   
  
I shrugged, he was right ofcourse. The balance of pleasure and pain could be achieved many ways. If he wanted one over the other who was I to argue.   
  
I shoved one finger inside of his tight passage and smiled at his hiss of pain. I continued to suck on his length and he bit back another groan earning him a vicious twist of that finger. "Don't hide you're reactions from me...I want to hear you moan for me as much I as I want to hear your screams of pain." I licked up the underside of his erection as my finger began to slide in and out of that tight heat slowly making the Hero of Time whimper and thrash weakly. Though from pleasure or pain I don't think even he knew anymore.   
  
All to soon he was pumping his hips in time to my mouth trying to drive his erection deeper down my throat as I pushed another finger into him and he hissed in pain. Wasn't instinct a wonderful thing. The Hero of Time reduced to this mindless mass of pleasure and pain. It was intoxicating the power I held over his body at that moment. I would eventually possess him body and soul...and mind. But all things come in time I suppose. Heh, there goes that patience I never knew I had again.   
  
I pumped the two fingers into him slowly as I let his virgin passage adjust to them, before inserting a third and by his intake of breath I knew he was in pain. I didn't care his gasps had driven me beyond the point of caring. I drove the fingers into him, knowing they were slick with blood from the inside as well now, but when I finally curved my fingers and hit that spot deep inside of him - he did scream.  
  
He screamed again and again in pleasure as I prodded his prostrate over and over my mouth creating delicious suction on his erection. I could almost feel how his sac tighten right below his length and the rush of fluid to the tip.  
  
And then with a final deep thrust of my fingers, he came.  
  
His lower body lifted off the ground and I swallowed him whole. My throat convulsed around him as he poured himself into my waiting mouth. I loved every minute of it. He tasted like a bitter sweet wine.   
  
His screams seemed to last forever as I sucked on his softening erection, it's oversensitive flesh making him thrash as I ran my tongue over it.   
  
Finally I lifted my head and held his half shut eyes with my crimson gaze.  
  
"Don't worry pet," I licked my lips gathering the little bit of his come that had dripped from my mouth, "we were just getting started.." 


End file.
